Hydrocracking is a versatile petroleum refining process, which enjoys widespread and growing use in the refining industry. Hydrocracking has the ability to process a wide range of difficult feedstocks into a variety of desirable products. Feedstocks, which may be treated by this process, include heavy naphthas, kerosenes, refractory catalytically cracked cycle stocks and high boiling virgin and coker gas oils. At high severities, hydrocracking can convert these materials to gasoline and lower boiling paraffins; lesser severities permit the higher boiling feedstocks to be converted into lighter distillates such as diesel fuels and aviation kerosenes.
Hydrocracking is conventionally carried out at moderate temperatures of 350° C. to 450° C. (650° F. to 850° F.) and at high pressures, over 7,000 kPa (1,000 psig) because the thermodynamics of the hydrocracking process become unfavorable at higher temperatures. In addition, high hydrogen pressures, usually at least 800 psig are usually required to prevent catalyst aging and so to maintain sufficient activity to enable the process to be operated with a fixed bed of catalyst for periods of one to two years without the need for regeneration.
Environmental concerns, especially with sulfur oxides and nitrogen oxides emissions, have led petroleum refiners to depend more heavily than in the past on hydrodesulfurization and hydrocracking processes. Availability of by-product hydrogen from naphtha reforming no doubt has also cooperated to foster this dependence. Other factors too, have come into play to make hydroprocessing of increasing importance. Among these factors is that high quality crude oils for lube and fuels refineries are expected to progressively become more scarce. Also, refineries that include a fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) plant generate large volumes of dealkylated, aromatic refractory effluents, commonly known as FCC Cycle Oils. Decrease in demand for the fuel oil products into which these FCC Cycle Oils were previously incorporated has added to the practice of working them off by incorporation with a hydrocracker feedstock. The hydrocracking process, unlike catalytic cracking, is able to effectively upgrade these otherwise refractory materials.
Hydrocracking is an established petroleum refining process. The hydrocracking feedstock is invariably hydrotreated before being passed to the hydrocracker in order to remove sulfur and nitrogen compounds as well as metals and, in addition, to saturate olefins and to effect a partial saturation of aromatics. The sulfur, nitrogen and oxygen compounds may be removed as inorganic sulfur, nitrogen and water prior to hydrocracking although interstage separation may be omitted, as in the Unicracking-JHC process. Although the presence of large quantities of ammonia may result in a suppression of cracking activity in the subsequent hydrocracking step, this may be offset by an increase in the severity of the hydrocracking operation.
In the hydrotreater, a number of different hydrogenation reactions take place including olefin and aromatic ring saturation but the severity of the operation is limited so as to minimize cracking. The hydrotreated feed is then passed to the hydrocracker in which various cracking and hydrogenation reactions occur.
In the hydrocracker, the cracking reactions provide olefins for hydrogenation while hydrogenation in turn provides heat for cracking since the hydrogenation reactions are exothermic while the cracking reactions are endothermic; the reaction generally proceeds with generation of excessive heat because the amount of heat released by the exothermic hydrogenation reactions usually is much greater than the amount of heat consumed by the endothermic cracking reactions. This surplus of heat causes the reactor temperature to increase and accelerate the reaction rate, but control is provided by the use of hydrogen quench.
Conventional hydrocracking catalysts combine an acidic function and a hydrogenation function. The acidic function in the catalyst is provided by a porous solid carrier such as alumina, silica-alumina, or by a composite of a crystalline zeolite such as faujasite, Zeolite X, Zeolite Y or mordenite with an amorphous carrier such as silica-alumina. The use of a porous solid with a relatively large pore size in excess of 7A is generally required because the bulky, polycyclic aromatic compounds which constitute a large portion of the typical feedstock require pore sizes of this magnitude in order to gain access to the internal pore structure of the catalyst where the bulk of the cracking reactions take place.
The hydrogenation function in the hydrocracking catalyst is provided by a transition metal or combination of metals. Noble metals of Group VIIIA of the Periodic Table, especially platinum or palladium may be used, but generally, base metals of Groups IVA, VIA and VIIIA are preferred because of their lower cost and relatively greater resistance to the effects of poisoning by contaminants. The preferred base metals for use as hydrogenation components are chromium, molybdenum, tungsten, cobalt and nickel; and, combinations of metals such as nickel-molybdenum, cobalt-molybdenum, cobalt-nickel, nickel-tungsten, cobalt-nickel-molybdenum and nickel-tungsten-titanium have been shown to be very effective and useful.
The porous support, which provides the acidic functionality in the catalyst, may comprise either an amorphous or a crystalline material or both. Amorphous materials have significant advantages for processing very high boiling feeds which contain significant quantities of bulky polycyclic materials (aromatics as well as polynaphthenes) since the amorphous materials usually possesses pores extending over a wide range of sizes and the larger pores, frequently in the size range of 100 to 400 Angstroms are large enough to provide entry of the bulky components of the feed into the interior structure of the material where the acid-catalyzed reactions may take place. Typical amorphous materials of this kind include alumina and silica-alumina and mixtures of the two, possibly modified with other inorganic oxides such as silica, magnesia or titania.
Crystalline materials, especially the large pore size zeolites such as zeolites X and Y, have been found to be useful for a number of hydrocracking applications since they have the advantage, as compared to the amorphous materials, of possessing a greater degree of activity, which enables the hydrocracking to be carried out at lower temperatures at which the accompanying hydrogenation reactions are thermodynamically favored. In addition, the crystalline catalysts tend to be more stable in operation than the amorphous materials such as alumina. The crystalline materials may, however, not be suitable for all applications since even the largest pore sizes in these materials, typically about 7.4 Angstroms in the X and Y zeolites, are too small to permit access by various bulky species in the feed. For this reason, hydrocracking of residuals fractions and high boiling feeds has generally required an amorphous catalyst of rather lower activity.
The crystalline hydrocracking catalysts generally tend to produce significant quantities of gasoline boiling range materials (approximately 330° F.-, 165° C.-) materials as product. Since hydrocracked gasolines tend to be of relatively low octane and require further treatment as by reforming before the product can be blended into the refinery gasoline pool, hydrocracking is usually not an attractive route for the production of gasoline. On the other hand, it is favorable to the production of distillate fractions, especially jet fuels, heating oils and diesel fuels since the hydrocracking process reduces the heteroatom impurities characteristically present in these fractions to the low level desirable for these products.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,772, issued Feb. 12, 2013, discloses a hydrocracking catalyst comprising zeolite crystallized as a layer on the surface of a porous alumina-containing matrix, the matrix being shaped by extrusion and arranged in a configuration to provide macropores in which the zeolite layer is provided on the walls of the macropores. The in-situ produced Y-fauajasite on matrix provides acidic functionality in the catalyst and is also used as a support for hydrogenating metals.
U.S. patent applications (Pub. Nos. 2004/0220046 A1 and 2004/0235642 A1) teach preparation methods for structurally enhanced zeolite microsphere FCC catalysts where zeolite crystallizes on the walls of the pores of the matrix.
As is known in the industry, the hydrocracking process is a fixed-bed process with catalysts in shaped forms of extrudates, pellets or spheres. The particle size is much larger than FCC microspheres. While the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,772 discloses in-situ crystallization of pre-shaped particles, such as extrudates, the patent does not otherwise provide a specific method which provides sufficient exchange of nutrients between the liquid phase and the solid phase to provide crystallization and allows the zeolite to form on the pore walls, as well as maintain the porosity and integrity of the extrudate.